Dragon Blood Empire
The Dragon Blood Empire is a vast and influential empire that was governed and ruled by a long line of kings, who originate from the Sezonian Dimension and are based in their homeland of the Dragon Blood Motherland. The Dragon Blood Empire has a long and complex history and relationship with the other three existing countries of Sezonia, Asetha and Gonubie. Leadership High Command King Samblueman the Boulder: The last ruling king of the original monarchy, is a Rockey and can manipulate crystals. Formerly trapped in a black hole. General Blue: Leader of the Volumine branch of the military of Dragon Blood and is also a Rockey. Societal Information Cities & Major Colonies *'Dragon's Blood City': The capital city of the Dragon Blood Empire. Located in the center district of the Dragon Blood Motherland. *'Dragon Blood Volumine Base': The main base of the Dragon Blood Empire in Volumine, composed of five islands know as the Dragon Blood Islands. It has four outer islands that are armed with missiles and etc. The inner island is a complex base full of fortified security, and is home to hundreds of Rocky soldiers and other Dragon Blood forces. History *Predated time: The Dragon Blood Empire is founded by King Samblueman's ancestors. *Predated time: The Dragon Blood Empire adopts the Light, thus forming the Red Light version of it. *Unknown time: Dragon Blood citizens residing in the outlying territories near the Barrier Hills are attacked, kidnapped and enslaved by the masked creatures. *Unknown time: King Samblueman the Boulder is made king of the Dragon Blood Empire and is forced into an alliance with the masked creatures to save his people. *Unknown time: The Sezonia and Dragon Blood War occurs, leading up to the Sezonians defeating the Masked Creatures thus liberating the Dragon Blood Empire. *November 29, 2015: The islands off the northern coast, near New Sezonia are settled by colonists from the Dragon Blood Empire, thus the Dragon Blood Islands are established. *March 6, 2016: The Greatest War (Wiki War IV) occurs in Volumine. New Sezonia collapses and its main islands are captured by the UIC along with the Dragon Blood Islands, and King Samblueman the Boulder is thrown into a black hole by RoT forces. *March 8, 2016: The Dragon Blood Empire now without a ruler, commissions a council of lords to appoint to elect a leader, thus the time of the Dragon Blood Empire being ruled by stewards begins. *Sezonian year 1206: Sezonian Civil War spreads into the lands of the Dragon Blood Empire, and without a proper ruler, the Asenthans invade and quickly occupy it. *Sezonian year 1921: Arcturus along with combined forces of Sezonian, Star People and Dragon Blood freedom fighters liberate Sezonian and Dragon Blood lands from occupation from Asenthans, thus liberating the Dragon Blood Empire. Customs, Culture and Philosophies *'Red Light': A variant of Light of the Dragon Blood Empire and their beliefs, which is powered by bravery and progress. Military Information Divisions Rockey Army A massive disciplined force composed of Rockies, that are basically bullet proof and shoot crystals out of their hands that can eat away at organic matter and eventually crystallize it. VeLighterRaptors A team of artificially genetically engineered theropod dinosaurs, these raptors in particular have been mixed with the dna of a Star Person. Their bite produces a highly poisonous mixture of neurotoxin and traces of Light, and their tail is as sharp as a sword and can shoot light out its nose, as well as being very armored. TriLightErtops Another team of genetically altered dinosaurs, bearing the appearance of a ancient triceratops and that is very well armored but posses limited intelligence. They can shoot light out of their heads an on command and also can be ridden by VeLighterRaptors, humans or Rockies. Category:Country